


I Was Wrong

by orphan_account



Category: Pride (2014)
Genre: Crush, Crying, Flashback, Gay, I need you, I was wrong, I'm Sorry, Jethin - Freeform, Love, M/M, Marmike - Freeform, Please come back, Pride, Sad, What Was I Thinking?, have some pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-06
Updated: 2016-07-06
Packaged: 2018-07-21 22:12:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7407112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's gone, and it's all Mark's fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Was Wrong

Mark refused to cry. He refused to show everyone that he wanted to run into a corner, screw up into a ball and cry until his eyes grew dry or he drowned in his own tears.

He sat at the front of the bus looking solemnly out of the front. The absence of joyful ‘solidarity’ and happiness in the bus was evident. Huh, solidarity, Mark thought it was meant to unite people, but it just pushed people away and fucked people over.

In the bus everyone was asleep. It was only Mark, Jonathan and Gethin that were awake but, they knew Mark needed space. They just spoke to each other occasionally in hushed tones. The Welshman would let his fingers run along Jonathan’s vibrant orange scarf and in his blonde hair. Jonathan would kiss Gethin’s hand in return or lean on it as his boyfriend caressed his neck and cheeks.

Mark could say he wasn’t jealous. Before meeting Mike, he could pretend he wasn’t jealous. But who was he kidding? No one. That’s who. Everyone knew about him and Mike and as he glanced at the two men silently showing their love for each other, he let a tear form in the corner of his eyes.

Mike was gone. No one could find him after the argument they had. Mark had said horrible things, accused him of following him around like a “fucking spaniel” and basically saying he should get a life. He also said that the campaigns were pointless too. But that was just the first fight. It was worse when Mark went to Mikes house to apologise. Mike accepted the apology because he’s a don and Mike didn’t want an argument.

But then Mark had (of course) got fired up about how the communities weren’t understanding them and that all their work was for nothing. He started talking about never coming back to London or just forgetting about campaigning all together. Mike had tried to calm him down but it just made his rage worse.

  
Then Mark began yelling at Mike. Mike wasn’t one to get angry and yell, he was always the mature one who tried to be the mediator. But this time he couldn’t take it anymore.

_“You find it hard do you? You think it’s only you that has problems?” Mike’s voice sounded angry._

_“Well you never do anything so how can you have problems!” Mark yelled with a glare._

_“Oh clearly because you know everything about me do you?” Mike stepped away from him._

_“Yes! You’re always around me so I get a gist of your life. Or the clear lack of it.” Mark raised his hands and laughed._

_“Right because you’re so bloody holy with no faults at all.” Mike told him taking a step forward._

_“Of course! That’s obviously what I think. That I’m some gift from God. Get over yourself Mike!” Mark yelled sarcastically._

_“Don’t patronise me.” Mike warned. “Maybe I do follow you around. Maybe I don’t know what to do with my life or have any idea how to find someone.” Mike briefly looked at Mark and then to the floor. “I follow you because you’re a leader. A good leader that knows what to do and has good morals and_ _just wants to help as many people as possible. Everyone gay man wants to be you. Including me. But I supposed you’d just tell me to fuck off and laugh it off. So I never said, but now you hate me anyway so just leave me alone.” Mike stepped slightly toward Mark but then kept on his back foot and ran his hand down his face. Then looked sadly at Mark._

_“Mike I’m-”_

_“Fuck off Mark. Let me go, can’t you see you’ve already done so much damage already. I know that you will never understand how I or anyone else feels. So go away you insensitive prick!” Mark was taken aback. He didn’t know what to do. He didn’t know what to say. So he just stepped closer to Mike and put his hands on Mike’s face. Mike’s hands lay on Marks arms and they rested their foreheads together._

_"I'm sorry." Mark whispered linking his hand with Mike's._

_"I can't Mark. You don't know what hiding away like this did to me." Mike's voice grew quieter._

_"I know." Mark told Mike feeling his breath on his neck. "I know."_

_It wasn’t long before Mark looked into Mike’s eyes and let a tear fall. He pressed his body onto Mike’s and they stood together in silence. It was Mike who brushed his lips briefly over Mark’s, then he ran his hand into Mark’s hair. Running his hands through the dark locks that smelled of cheap hair gel. But it was Mark, unromantic Mark that pressed his lips onto Mike’s._

_But it was almost like Mike had been burnt as he pushed Mark away and stood by the window._

_“No. I can’t. I just need to forget you. You can stay if you want but I’m going.” Mike grabbed his coat, an extra jumper and his wallet. He looked at Mark for a second. “Mark…” He never finished what he was going to say as he ran out of the door, taking his keys with him and the folded up pictures of LGSM and him and Mark._  
_Mark let the tears fall now._

As he remembered he now realised that Mike wouldn’t be coming back. Not any time soon anyway. Mike wasn’t coming back and Mark was at fault.

[ARIZONA- I Was Wrong ](http://m.youtube.com/watch?v=uQX8YOw8fWg&autoplay=1)


End file.
